


Hair of the Beast

by Swordtheguy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breakfast, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Occult, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/pseuds/Swordtheguy
Summary: Waking up naked in the woods is usually a sign that something has gone wrong in your life, but for Amethyst it’s just something happens every full moon.For you see, Amethyst has a secret.A big, hairy, growling secret.But she may have just found someone else who shares the same secret...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Occult AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260618) by crystalwitches. 



Peridot covered her mouth to hide her yawn. Not that she was sure _why_ she was trying to hide. It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to creep into the sky. Peridot stood just within the forested area, a purplish-pink duffle bag in her hand. She lazily scanned the woods, trying to discern any movement that wasn’t a wayward squirrel or raccoon.

She blinked sleepily. Next time, this was going to be Lapis’s job.

Peridot heard a bush rustle, followed by a not-whisper. “ _Psst_. Dude, over here.”

Peridot walked over to the talking bush and peered behind it. And, sure enough, it was Amethyst, crouched into a ball in order to cover her nakedness as much as possible.

“Rough night?” Peridot asked.

“Something like that,” Amethyst answered.

“You don’t look too… dirty. Did you encounter anything last night? …Or _anyone_?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I mean, it’s a blurry, hazy, growly mess, but I don’t think I did,” Amethyst said. “Usually when I run across a deer or something, I’m picking clumps of fur outta my teeth for a week.”

“Then… what stirred you up?”

“I dunno, a dog marking territory? Look, can we discuss this when I’m not butt naked, Peri?”

“Oh, right,” Peridot said, her face beginning to flush slightly. “Here.” She handed Amethyst the bag, who grabbed it and quickly brought it behind the bush with her.

Peridot turned around, attempting to give Amethyst some semblance of privacy. She heard the rustling of the bush, Amethyst digging through the bag, and then saying, “Uh, dude? This isn’t my bag.”

Peridot furrowed her brow, wondering if she had heard Amethyst correctly. She turned around and asked simply, “What?”

“This bag. I dunno where you got it, but it ain’t the one I laid out.”

“That’s impossible. Give it to me.” Amethyst did so, and Peridot took the bag and began to dig through it. The bag was full of clothes, just like Amethyst’s, but with the addition of several red towels-- some dry, others pre-sealed and looked wet. But the clothes were unmistakably not Amethyst’s. They were too fashionable for that to be the case.

“Where’d ya get this?” Amethyst asked, poking her head out from behind the bush.

“The cabin, of course,” Peridot answered, closing the bag.

“Were there any other bags?”

“No, why would there be?” Peridot asked, before considering a moment and adding, “Though it _was_ pretty dark at the time…” She tapped her chin. “Why would someone put out a bag filled with spare clothes just… like you…” Peridot’s gaze traced it's way back to Amethyst, who seemed to be coming to the same realization.

“Dude, if that's the case, do ya think we should tell Pearl?” Amethyst asked.

“Well… for now, let's investigate the cabin.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

“Here,” Peridot handed her the bag. “Get dressed and we'll go.”

“These aren't my clothes, Peri. I ain't gonna wear them!”

“Would you rather run around the forest naked?”

Amethyst smirked cheekily. “I know _you'd_ rather I do that.”

Peridot could feel her face redden as she grimaced and turned away. “Just hurry up and get dressed,” she mumbled.

“ _Hmph_. Not even anything here in my style…” Amethyst said as she pulled clothes out and began to dress.

* * *

 

Birds were singing. Robins, if Spinel were to guess. It was a lovely sound to wake up to and Spinel could almost convince herself that she was waking up in her bed, in her apartment.

Almost.

Spinel smacked her lips, the sour and thoroughly unpleasant taste from last night still lingered on her palate. She rolled over and opened her eyes, revealing the canopy of trees above her and the overcast sky. With care, she sat up, a bolt of pain shooting through her back before quickly receding.

The shredded remains of her clothes hung off of her, or at least what remained of it. Shreds of her shirt and pants were spread around the general area. Spinel hadn’t had enough leeway the previous night to change before it was time. But since the bits of her former outfit were here, that at least meant _it_ didn’t roam that far last night. That was good, at least. And it explained what the foul smell behind her was.

Spinel looked at the former person laying behind her. Who they were could no longer be made out. So much caked on blood and mud clung to them. And gore. She spat onto the ground as she rose to her feet.

“Stupid bastard. Didn’t even try to run.”

Pulling the tattered piece of cloth that used to be her shirt as far down as it would go, Spinel began to sprint in the direction that she knew the cabin was in. It was still close enough from the full moon that her senses were still razor sharp.

She ducked in and around bushes and trees, doing her best to try and not be spotted, even though she was fairly certain that no one came this deep in the woods, unless they were chasing a deer. Soon however, the abandoned cabin came into view and Spinel rushed towards the door and pressed her weight against it, causing it to slam open. Spinel similarly slammed the door shut as she walked into the one-room cabin. It was as she remembered it, a wreck. The walls were filled with graffiti and the ground was littered with beer cans and cigarette butts. And her pinkish-purple duffle bag that sat in the corner.

Spinel’s expression brightened a little as she bent down in front of the bag, unzipped it and…

“What the-? This isn’t my stuff.”

No sooner had Spinel said that then she heard voices outside the cabin. She turned, and froze as the door began to open and in walked two young women, one of whom was wearing Spinel’s clothes. They didn’t notice her at first, but when they did, they froze in place as well and stared back at her.

After several minutes, the one wearing Spinel’s clothes said, “Sooooo… We found your bag…”

* * *

 

There was undressing, re-dressing and not much else for a time, as Amethyst and the stranger exchanged clothes and bags. Pulling her shirt over her head, Amethyst pulled her long hair out from it. She glanced at Peridot, who was holding the empty duffel bag and looked as if her face was about to catch fire, followed by the stranger as she fastened the belt around her skirt.

“So… Uh, what brings you to… the cabin?” Peridot asked, trying her best to break the uncomfortable silence that hung around them.

The stranger looked at her dully for a moment, before answering simply, “Same as you, I’d wager.” She looked over at Amethyst. “You’re like me. You have a wolf in you.”

Amethyst felt her throat tighten. “Like… You mean, you’re a… a werewolf too?”

Spinel said nothing in return, instead she turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing four long claw marks down her back.

“Woah…” Amethyst gaped.

“Yeah.” Spinel slid her shirt back down. “Don’t usually open with the scars though.”

“Yes, I can imagine…” Peridot said. “So… How long have you been… you know…”

Spinel was quiet, before answering, “Not sure, really. Years kind of blend together after a while.”

“Well, I guess I know why I was little more wild last night,” Amethyst said. “There was someone else in the woods with me.”

“Yeah, If I’d known that you were going to be here tonight, I wouldn’t have do-... I would have transformed elsewhere.”

“ _Heh_ , that’s alright. No harm, right?” Amethyst chuckled. “Maybe we can like, trade off on the forest. I mean, there’s gotta be other places to safely turn at.”

“Uh, that’s alright,” Spinel said holding her hand up. “I’m uh… not sticking around.”

“You’re not? Why?” Amethyst asked.

Spinel shrugged. “It’s what I do.”

“W-well can ya like, hold on for a bit?” Amethyst asked. “You’re the first other werewolf I’ve ever met. I mean, ya know… Besides the one that got me.”

“Look, I-...” Spinel stopped suddenly, as her eyes moved towards Peridot. “Actually, are you hungry? I’m always famished after a full moon. What about you?”

“ _Ugh_ , starving,” Amethyst groaned, patting her stomach. “What about you, Dot?”

“Uh, well I usually don’t eat breakfast so…”

“Come _on_ ,” Spinel said easily as she took a step towards Peridot. “What’s a little--” She smirked. “-- _breakfast_ between friends.”

Peridot’s face twitched slightly, before smiling, “Yeah, you’re right, Spinel. Some breakfast between friends would be nice.”

Amethyst cocked her head to the side. “Geez, Dot. That was a quick change of heart.”

“What can I say?” Spinel slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. “I have a way with words.” She patted the back of her skirt before saying, “Crap, I forgot my wallet in my other pants.”

“That’s alright!” Peridot quickly piped in. “I’ll pay for it. I’ll pay for all our meals.”

“Oh, geez. Really, Dot?” Amethyst chuckled. “Awesome. I’ma get the Belt-Buster Pancake meal.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the cabin door. “Ya got a car or something around, Spinel?”

“No. Walked here from a bar last night. Do you?”

“Yes, I have a truck parked not far from here,” Peridot answered as she and Spinel walked through the door outside.

“ _Heh_ , well, it’s less a truck and more a heap on four wheels,” Amethyst laughed, following behind them. “Don’t worry. You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Hi, welcome to Donny’s. My name is Jade and I’ll be your server this morning.” The server spoke in a practiced cheerful manner as she set out three menus and three sets of silverware at the table. She then reached into the pocket of her apron and withdrew a pen and notebook. “What drinks can I get you started with today?”

“I’d like a glass of orange juice, please,” Peridot said, opening the menu and beginning to look over the breakfast options.

“I’d like some Dr. Thunder,” Amethyst added.

“Alright… And what about you, dear?”

Spinel looked up and down the menu before looking at the waitress. “I don’t suppose I could get a bloody mary, huh?”

The waitress shrugged. “Sorry. Family restaurant.”

Spinel pursed her lips, quickly debating whether she wanted to risk another dose, considering she had just hit Peridot.

_Don’t push it. You don’t know anything about them yet._

She sighed. “I’ll just have some coffee.”

The waitress finished writing. “Alright. And do you need a few minutes to look over the menus?”

“Yes, please,” Peridot answered, her nose still buried in the menu.

“Okay. Well, I’ll get you your drinks.” She walked off towards the kitchen.

While Amethyst and Peridot looked through the menu, Spinel didn’t even bother. She knew what she wanted already. Even if she couldn’t have her cocktail with it.

“So, Spinel,” Amethyst began, not looking away from her menu. “You said ya weren’t gonna be sticking around. You like a drifter, or something?”

“Kind of, I guess,” Spinel answered. “My work keeps me moving from place to place.”

“What work do you do?” Peridot asked.

“Freelance.”

“Freelance doing… what?”

The waitress returned, carrying a tray with three drinks on it.

“Orange juice, Dr. Thunder, and coffee,” she listed off as she set each drink in front of its respective owner. “You ready to order?”

“I am,” Amethyst said.

“Me too,” Spinel added.

Peridot hesitated, before finally saying, “Yes. I'm ready.”

“Perfect. So who's getting what?”

“I… would like the ‘Early Start’ breakfast,” Peridot said.

“How would you like your egg?”

“Sunny side up.”

“Alright…” She looked over at Amethyst. “And you, babe?”

“Gimme the ‘Belt-Buster Pancake Meal’,” Amethyst said.

“Ooh, big eater,” the waitress smirked. “And… last one.” She looked over at Spinel.

“I'd like the ‘Grand Dunk’ breakfast,” Spinel said, leaning back in her seat.

“My, you certainly know how to pick them,” the waitress said, casting an aside glance to Peridot.

Peridot sunk into her seat as Amethyst wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Yeah she does,” Amethyst laughed. “She likes hungry gals.”

“Obviously,” the waitress smirked. “Alright, you have eight spots to fill for your Grand Dunk. What do you want?”

“Four sides of bacon, three sides of sausage, and… one side of hashbrowns.”

The waitress paused in taking down the order. “Bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns?”

“Yep.”

“Well… you certainly won't be lacking in carbs today,” the waitress said. She finished writing and then slid the notebook into her apron pocket. “Alright, I'll get these to the kitchen.” She turned and left the table.

There were several moments of silence before Amethyst spoke, “Like ya meat, huh dude?”

Spinel shrugged. “Still so close to the full moon. The wolf bleeds over.”

“It does?” Peridot asked. She looked over at Amethyst. “Does that happen to you?”

Amethyst shook her head. “I don't think so. Unless I just haven't noticed…”

“It might not affect you that way,” Spinel said. “The… wolves come in different breeds. Different breeds means different traits.”

“Ooh… Then what are my traits?”

“Don't know. You have to figure that out by yourself.”

“ _Hmph_. Right…”

Another beat of silence. Spinel poured some cream into her coffee, stirred it, and took a sip.

“So, Spinel,” Peridot finally spoke up. “What uh… What freelance work was it you said you did?”

“I didn’t,” Spinel replied.

“Oh, right,” Peridot said quickly. “I know, but I was… wondering what it was you did.”

Spinel raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Ah, well… I was just wondering what kind of job you could have with your… you know, condition.”

Spinel laughed as she took another drink from her cup. “Listen, my ‘condition’ is only a problem thirteen nights a year. The other three hundred fifty two, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Ahh, right! I’m… I’m sorry…” Peridot trailed off.

“It’s fine. Amethyst hasn’t… had the condition for long, has she?”

“I mean, I’ve had it for a while,” Amethyst replied.

“Have you passed the first year mark? Actually, don’t answer that. Doesn’t really matter.” Spinel took a gulp of coffee. “My point is, it’s alright that you two don’t know the ends and outs of this yet.”

“Did you find all this out on your own?” Amethyst asked. “Or… Did you have someone showing you the ropes?”

Spinel hesitated, looking down at her cup. “I doubt you could find someone like us who’s lucky enough to say that.”

“Well, I’ve kinda got that,” Amethyst said.

“You do?”

“Sort of. My friend, Pearl. She’s not, uh, ya know. But she does knows things.”

“Really…” Spinel trailed off into her own thoughts.

_That name sounds familiar._

Spinel was about to say something more, but the waitress returned to the table carrying their meals. She handed Peridot hers first, followed by hefting Amethyst’s and Spinel’s theirs. “Now, is there anything else I can get you girls?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Amethyst said as she slowly emptied an entire bottle of maple syrup over her mound of pancakes.

“Me too.”

Spinel looked over her plate filled with bacon and sausage, with just a little corner of hashbrowns. She licked her lips in anticipation. “Yeah, I think we’re good here.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll… let you at it. If you need anything, just wave me down.”

The waitress had barely turned her back when Spinel grabbed several strips of bacon and shoved them in her mouth-- the greasy, salty and sweet taste filling her tongue and quickly overwhelming any residue that was left over from the night before. She licked her fingers clean, before grabbing two sausage links and popping them into her mouth.

“Man,” she said, her mouth still full. “This is pretty good. How’s your’s?”

It was only then that she saw the looks her two eating companions were giving her. Both looked at her as if she were a wild animal that had been allowed to eat at the table.

“Oh. _Hehe_ , sorry.” Spinel grabbed her napkin and rubbed some of the grease from her mouth. “Been awhile since I’ve eaten… properly.”

“Yeah… I can see that, dude,” Amethyst said slowly.

“Sorry,” Spinel repeated, feeling a little embarrassed. “Just because I’m an animal thirteen nights out of the year doesn’t mean I need to be the following morning.”

Peridot was about to say something, but she was cut off by a loud belch from Spinel.

“Whoops. Excuse me.”

The three immediately broke out in hearty laughter.

* * *

 

“...so later that night, I was at the bar, right? And she came up to me, slid a drink over and said, ‘Chungus’.”

Amethyst let out a deep laugh, dropping the last bit of pancake off her fork. “She didn’t!”

Spinel smirked, swallowing the last mouthful of sausage. “Nope, I swear.”

Peridot covered her mouth as she laughed. “That seems very… illogical. Why not just ask you if you… were interested?”

“Forget that. Did ya say yes?”

Spinel smiled as she leaned back into her chair. “No. I… tend to not do well when other people make the first move.”

The waitress returned to their table, collecting empty plates and glasses. “So how was everything?”

“Ahh! Amazing!” Amethyst answered, patting her stomach. “Exactly what the doc ordered.”

“I’m not sure anyone with a PhD would agree with that,” Peridot answered snarkily.

“Hm. Well, I’d say as long as you enjoyed it, PhD probably shouldn’t deter you,” the waitress smiled. She reached into the pocket of her apron with her free hand and placed the bill face down on the table. “Thanks, you guys. If you have any questions about the bill, you can ask up front.” She trotted away, carrying their plates with her.

“Well, Peri. Ya got the bill, right?” Amethyst asked, letting a small belch loose.

Peridot had picked up the bill, her eyes growing wide as she looked at it. “Pancakes cost _how_ much!?”

“Well, I mean… It was a lot of pancakes,” Amethyst answered with a grin.

“And bacon. And sausage,” Spinel added.

“And the bloody mary you convinced the waitress to get you didn’t help…” Peridot murmured.

“Sorry, Peridot,” Spinel smirked. “If I could pay my way, I would. But… you know.”

“Yes, yes. Wallet in your other pants,” Peridot sighed. “Why did I agree to pay for all this?”

“I dunno, dude,” Amethyst said. “I was as surprised as you are when you said it.”

“Right. Well, next time I suggest that, please punch me.” Peridot reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. She opened it and, after looking at the money in it, grabbed all the bills and dropped them on the table. “She’s not going to be happy with the tip…”

“Just never eat here again. You’ll be fine,” Spinel said, sliding out of her seat. “Welp, this was nice.” She grabbed her duffle bag. “Thanks for the meal, you two. Good luck with your… condition, Amethyst,” she added with a knowing smirk. She began to walk towards the the front of the restaurant.

“Woah! Wait, hold on,” Amethyst said as she began walking with Spinel. “Ya can’t just leave.”

“Uh, that’s kind of what you do after you eat,” Spinel responded. “Restaurant staff don’t really like it when you linger. Trust me.”

“C’mon, man. Don’t just leave,” Amethyst pleaded. “You’re the first-”

She caught herself, luckily. The restaurant wasn’t exactly bustling, but it wasn’t the place to be announcing her current state.

Spinel stopped and turned, giving Amethyst a piercing look. “Listen. I know it sucks. I know it’s rough. It’s… easy to feel like you’re the only one going through this.” She spoke softly, but briskly.

“I-I know, but…” Amethyst trailed off. “I just thought it’d be cool to hang out…”

“We did. We had breakfast. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Spinel took several steps, before stopping. She paused and looked over her shoulder. Amethyst and Peridot were just standing there, looking at her.

With an internal sigh, she turned towards the door and left them behind.

* * *

 

Spinel walked carefully down the sidewalk, the orange glow from the streetlights guiding her.

“ _Pfft_ , what does she know… Telling me I’m drunk…”

Spinel would never let herself get drunk. Drunks had looser tongues and she couldn’t afford anything to slip out.

And not just about the wolf.

All that said, it would not be untrue to say that Spinel had a pleasant buzz going. Again, normally she wouldn’t, but today _was_ a cheat day and meeting that other werewolf, Amethyst, and her friend, had left her in a good mood. So she’d cut loose tonight, have a good time, and then get back on the ball tomorrow.

She continued walking, passing by an alleyway, when she smelled something. It was unpleasant, but she couldn’t place it. At least, not until she felt a hand on her shoulder, dragging her into the alley with unnatural strength.

Her buzz now gone, Spinel felt herself pushed and held against the wall. Her hand darted into her pocket, but her assailant grabbed her arm, preventing her from removing her necklace.

“Easy,” came a soft voice. “There’s no need for that.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Spinel said, trying her best to get a good look at her attacker through the shadows of the alley.

“Just out of curiosity, what is in your pocket? Rosary? Star of David?”

Spinel hesitated, before answering. “My mother’s pendant. It has the Takbīr on it.”

“Hm. You have to actually believe for that to have any effect.”

“Who says I don’t?”

“Well, from what Amethyst said, you had a lot of pork this morning.” They sniffed. “And you’ve been drinking.”

“Amethyst!? S-she… She sent you!?”

“Not really. She just told me about your run in,” the person said. “But once she told me your name, where you were, and about your... condition, I knew who you were.”

“ _Hmph_ ,” Spinel snorted. “My ‘condition’. Are you afraid of the word? Or, does it remind you too much of what you are?”

Spinel could feel the hand tighten around her arm. She hit a target.

“Come on,” Spinel continued, a cheeky smirk growing on her face. “I think I know who you are. Amethyst had mentioned your name. At first I couldn’t place it, but now I can. You’re Pearl. De Facto leader of the vampire rebellion.”

Her grip loosened and Spinel quickly broke away, getting back onto the sidewalk and the illumination of the streetlights.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw her assailant emerge from the shadows and…

“Wow…”

Pearl emerged from the alley, her short hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Her eyes were bright and alive (ironically). And while she was quite thin, Spinel could see the strength lurking within her unassuming frame.

“Wow…” Spinel said again as Pearl drew closer to her. “I… I…” Spinel blinked, before smiling. “You know, for a vampire guerilla warrior, you look rather lovely.”

Pearl, however, seemed less amused. She waved her hand in front of her face and said, “Your pheromones won’t affect me.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Spinel grinned. “Worth a try.” She chuckled. “I guess I’ll just have to get you with my charms.”

“ _Hmph_. Please,” Pearl rolled her eyes. “This isn’t a social call.”

“That’s because you’re not trying hard enough.”

“I’m here to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Spinel raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

Pearl folded her arms. “That you’re on the cusp of something dangerous.”

“So you _are_ interested.” Spinel said. “I’ll admit, a werewolf and vampire together sounds like a television show. Maybe we should get a ghost to round out our dynamic.”

“For god’s sake, will you pay attention?!” Pearl yelled, then quickly lowering her voice. “Just answer my question. Why are you here?”

“Because you pulled me into the alley.”

“No, why are you in town?”

“Just looking for a safe place to transform,” Spinel shrugged. “Now that the full moon’s passed, I’m gonna be leaving.”

“I’d advise against that,” Pearl said.

“Why?”

“ _Because_ you’ve become a big enough target that as soon as you leave the safety of the town limits, you’re likely to be jumped by every vampire clan, gang, group, whatever, in the country.”

“All this for a werewolf girl from Jersey.”

“No, all this for a vigilante killer who’s in danger of revealing to the world the existence of… an entirely different world.”

The corner of Spinel’s mouth twitched. “Vigilante… I don’t know-”

Pearl raised her hand. “Save it. I already knew you were going to be in town. It was just happenstance that Amethyst and Peridot ran into you.”

“So you saw my MeSpace page? I haven’t updated that thing in ages…”

“I’m glad you can be so irreverent even while you’re being told that you’re life is in danger.”

“Please,” Spinel shrugged. “You’re not telling me anything that I didn’t already expect. I figured someone would come after me eventually. The fact that it’s a bunch of bloodsuckers just means I won’t have to worry during the day.”

“If you think the sun can save you, you’re wrong,” Pearl said. “Every vampire clan has a vested interest in ensuring that the masquerade remains.” She furrowed her brow. “And if we’re being honest, it’s one of the few points that I agree with them on.”

“Well that’s great, but in case you’ve forgotten, I’m not a vamp.”

“So? You’re also not human. If you’re ever found out, what do you think will happen to you? At best, you’ll be caged for the rest of your life while scientists poke and prod you.”

“If that’s how it ends, then that’s how it ends. At least I can do some good in the meanwhile.”

“By killing people?”

“By killing the _scum_ of the Earth,” Spinel countered sharply. “Murders, rapists, abusers, pedophiles… People who don’t _deserve_ to keep walking.” She smiled to herself. “It’s the perfect con. A mix of charm, alcohol, and pheromones to get them to follow me into a safe, secluded spot. Then just stall until the full moon rises.” She shook her head and looked back at Pearl. “Just another savage animal attack, thus no culprit to find.”

“And no one ever notices that these ‘animal attacks’ always occurs on full moons?”

“Normal people don’t believe in werewolves, Pearl.”

“This is the age of the internet. We’re long past just having to worry about ‘normal’ people,” Pearl said. “All it takes is a couple of loud voices barking before people start noticing the patterns.”

“You overreacting. This isn’t 1690’s Salem.”

“Clearly you haven’t been watching the news.”

“Look,” Spinel sighed. “While I appreciate the… concern, I have to ask. What’s your goal here? Try and get me to stop what I’m doing?”

“In a sense. I’ve come to offer you a place where you can be safe,” Pearl said.

“Oh, wow,” Spinel rolled her eyes. “A vampire offers the werewolf safe hiding. Only for the werewolf to go missing a few days later. Yeah, never heard that one before.”

“I’m serious. Even if I don’t… completely agree with your actions, you don’t deserve what the clans will do to you, if they get their hands on you.”

“Uh huh. Let me guess, Amethyst set you up to this?”

“Not… just her.”

“Who else then?”

For a moment, it seemed like Pearl wasn’t going to answer, but then slowly she said, “Steven also doesn’t want you to be hurt.”

“Who’s Steven?”

“Come with me to find out. Amethyst will be there. And you’ll be safe.” Pearl took a step towards her. “And maybe you can do some real good in the world.”

Spinel began to ponder her options.

Safety did sound appealing, honestly. And truth be told, Amethyst and Peridot did seem like good people. And doing real good… Spinel didn’t know what exactly Pearl meant by that, but she could certainly guess.

And Spinel certainly wouldn’t say no to trying to get to know Pearl better.

Slowly, Spinel shook her head.

“Sorry, Pearl. I… I can’t take you up on that. Not yet anyway. But…” She reached into her pocket, which caused Pearl to take a step back. But instead of pulling out her pendant, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. “Here. My cell number.”

Pearl took it gingerly, looked it over before looking back at Spinel.

“You just keep this pre-written?”

Spinel smirked and shrugged. “I never know when I’ll meet someone who I think needs my number.” She turned and started to walk down the sidewalk, looking over her shoulder. “And, Pearl. That number’s not just for business. If you ever want to get drinks, just give me a call.” She winked at her.

She was rewarded with Pearl blushing as she put Spinel’s number in her pocket.

Spinel turned back forwards and smirked to herself.

“Don’t always need pheromones,” she said quietly as she walked down the orange lit sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it’s a thing now that I’m just going to take every AU I find and stick Spinel in it. I apologize for any inconvenience.
> 
> Anyway, this AU is of course based on [crystalwitches‘s](http://) amazing Occult AU, so if you want more vampire Pearl and werewolf Amethyst, check them out.


End file.
